


猎魔人不能生育

by Vedyminnnnn



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedyminnnnn/pseuds/Vedyminnnnn
Summary: 人们都说猎魔人不能生育。是的，经过青草试炼的猎魔人的确精子会变异，无法孕育后代。前提是他是个alpha.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivia/anyone
Kudos: 22





	猎魔人不能生育

人们都说猎魔人不能生育。是的，经过青草试炼的猎魔人的确精子会变异，无法孕育后代。  
前提是他是个alpha.  
从小接受毒性草药的侵蚀，十个孩子里最终活命下来的，不超过三个。这样的孩子，长大后是注定要分化成alpha的，因为只有alpha顽强的生命力能够帮助他们挺过那些变异带来的痛苦与折磨。  
至少人们是这么认为的。  
杰洛特是个omega。  
他知道自己和其他猎魔人不一样。所有通过试炼的孩子里，只有他一夜白头，金瞳狼眼，并且持续昏迷了一个星期，要是他再晚点醒来，头下枕的可能就不是柔软的枕头了，而是其他试炼失败孩子的尸体。他的头发掺杂不了任何色素，他有时候希望哪怕他的发色是浅棕色也好，或者浅灰色。而不是牛奶一样的白色，不论在哪里，这头白发配上一双在阳光下瞳色纯净得仿佛缓缓流动的金沙一样的眼睛，都过于耀眼了，况且他还是个猎魔人。  
一个性别是omega的猎魔人，他繁衍后代不靠他射出精液留在其他omega的生殖腔里孕育出小崽子，他自己就有一个。走运的是，他作为omega，青草试炼并没有带给他任何生育上的变异。也就是说，他会散发出加了方糖的热牛奶味道的信息素，他会经历几个月一次的发情期，他的肚子会隆起怀上小崽子。但这都是很久很久以前他能够做的事情了。  
猎魔人的感官比常人更加灵敏，也意味着，更加敏感难耐。杰洛特的每一次发情期都来的快速而猛烈，他会一瞬间感觉小腹发热，然后从里面流出一股股热流慢慢打湿他的裤子，（如果坐在萝卜身上，甚至马鞍也不能幸免），手软的握不住他两把剑中的任何一把，后颈烫到几乎发疼。只要短短几分钟，发情期会把他从猎魔人变成一个普普通通的人类omega，甚至更糟。他的感官会比喝下药水后更加敏感，贴身的猎魔人内甲变得粗糙难忍，把他的乳头磨的红肿近乎破皮。周围的感官一再被放大又模糊，好在杰洛特估算着自己的发情期时间，在那段时间里不会接杀怪的任务，以免自己在捕杀奇奇摩的时候突然没力气被一钳子捅个对穿。  
帮他度过发情期的大多是人类alpha或者beta：农民，强盗或者逃兵。他们从后面抓着杰洛特柔软的白发逼迫他抬起头来，好把肉棒塞进他的嘴，让柔嫩的咽喉吞咽着挤压龟头，（这会让杰洛特在接下来几天嗓子疼得无法说一个字，）好让他的腰塌下去抬起屁股，方便肉棒对着他泛着水光的穴口一插到底。他们胡乱的，用力的顶弄，听到身下的白狼发出痛哼或者被精液呛住时会大笑着冠以他维利亚的婊子的称号。没有人标记他，因为在体内成结需要太多时间，而等在身后的人还有那么多。男人们（也不乏有女alpha，女术士们曾经把他用魔法禁锢在床上一周之久，他以为自己差点死在那张被体液弄得乱七八糟的床上。）只会埋在白狼丰满的胸部里一边疯狂吸着奶香味道的信息素，吮吸着被虐待的又红又翘的乳头，一边将精液射满他的肠道，然后拔出来让开这个美妙的位置，让自己的兄弟掰开他的肥厚的屁股，将肉棒埋进流着精液和肠液，还没来得及闭拢的穴口。少数怪物也帮杰洛特度过过发情期。它们无疑都温顺无害，但是干进杰洛特屁股里的肉棒却狰狞而粗大，杰洛特曾经被一只希里卡干进生殖腔，它挤进生殖腔的时候白狼被压它的体重得动弹不得，生殖腔撕裂的痛感让他无意识地发出困兽受伤的呜咽声，他努力睁大金瞳想让眼睛聚焦，却在身后怪物退出去再以更狠的力道插到生殖腔底部时散了瞳孔，过载的疼痛与快感刺激让眼泪溢出眼眶，流了满脸。最后怪物在他体内成了结，这段记忆杰洛特已经很模糊了。第一时间太久远，第二他当时痛昏过去了，醒来的时候只剩下留在生殖腔的精液和怪物离开的脚印。 那次过后杰洛特在之后几个月出现了妊娠反应，他喝不下微甜的啤酒，吃不下生的鹿肉，烤熟的也不行，他跪在田间小路边呕得嘴泛酸水，呕吐让他双腿发软几乎直不起身子，连爬上萝卜也很艰难。他能感受到腹部的动静，他先是一惊，然后慢慢消化着接受了这个事实。自己思来想去许久，又和萝卜讨论了几次这个问题（萝卜一开始似乎也吃了一惊），杰洛特最终决定生下这个孩子，不管他是否可以算得上人类。他在肚子还没太显形的时候抓紧时间接了不少除怪任务，赚了一小笔钱，然后在接下来的几个月他的肚子一点点隆起，已经不能很好的穿上猎魔人套装了，于是他便接点帮村民找走失的山羊，收点谷子什么的。在发情期到来那几日住在妓院里，除了要求不能插进生殖腔以外，杰洛特任里面的女beta用手或者模具操到他浑身脱力，信息素翻滚溢满屋内。怀上小崽子后他的信息素变得过于甜了，方糖和热牛奶的比例有点失衡，这显然很讨妓女们的喜爱，她们舔遍他的全身，一边用力搓揉他变得更加饱满柔软的胸部，让胸肉从手指缝隙里被挤出来，在上面留下牙印和指甲印，一边将手握成拳头一下下干进他的屁股，轻笑着看着白狼蜷弓起腰，曲起脚趾头发出低哑的抗议声。于是她们当真停下，手停在白狼体内没了动作。待杰洛特皱着眉睁开蜡烛照耀下亮的惊人的眼睛时又快速抽插起来，直到他被顶弄得受不了抓住她们的胳膊低声求她们慢一点为止。  
他的第一个孩子怀了接近十二个月，他的肚子在最后高高鼓起，圆润紧实，胸部已经比妓院里每个女人的胸部还要大而丰满，缠着吸水的绷带，因为十一个月的时间就开始渗奶，他全身都是奶味的度过了最后两个月。最后在随便哪一张床上由老鸨接生，猎魔人顿了顿，停下来思考自己是否还要继续回忆，这是快四十年前的回忆了，时间带去了大部分细节，和大部分痛楚，现在想来杰洛特几乎可以像看别人的回忆录一样轻松自在，如果忽略胸口的钝痛以外。  
那个孩子生了下来，发育完好的人类女孩的模样，却没有呼吸。脐带剪断那一刻杰洛特快被疼痛和脱力折磨的失去意识，但是他没有听到孩子的哭声，他挣扎着起身望着身旁的女人，看见他的孩子安静得没有任何呼吸的躺在老鸨手里时，瞳仁紧缩，贴在脸颊两侧被汗湿的白发一瞬间冰凉粘腻，带走了他身上所有的温度。  
那次生育之后，和他经历发情期的无论是人类，精灵，还是怪物，就算他要求对方在他体内成结，让他的生殖腔里装满液体，也没在能有几个月后的反胃呕吐，他的信息素味道恢复了正常，肚子也再也没隆起过。命运给过我机会，但是我失去了她。猎魔人停止回忆，走进一个村子，面无表情的牵着萝卜走过那些跪在地上玩棋子的孩子们，马背上被麻布遮盖的奇奇摩露出一只狰狞的爪子，让他们尖叫着跑散开。他走进一家酒馆，把猎魔人委托的告示放在吧台：“市长家在哪里。”。  
猎魔人都没有感情，也不能生育。无论他是alpha还是Omega。


End file.
